Haavermark
An island made from the wreckage of a thousand sunken ships, Haavermark lies just off of the spit of land that connects the Golden Plain to Hc'rltopotl, the most blood-stained no-man's-land in the entirety of Itaedia. Originally an ourpost of Scandala refugees, Skridae outcasts and Gypsies, the island now has a thriving set of cities within the sunken ships, many of which are below the ocean floor. Local Politics Considered to be the homeland of all pirates by the Western Kingdoms, Haavermark has had to be in a state of defense since it's birth. The constant warfare nearby in the Desert Watered With Tears and the constant campaigns meant to wipe Haavermark out of the waters by both skridae and human forces warrant cannons to be mounted in all directions on all walls, manned at all times. There are a variety of choreoists and unduists who protect Haavermark night and day, drilling troops to man the walls and direct attacks at approaching ships. The constant threat of annhiliation has lent to an air of camraderie and discipline in Haavermark proper. Though fighting does often break out between members of different crews, each crew in and of itself is a tight-knit brotherhood that reveres its captain as a demi-god. Many of those captains have gone so far as to establish cults in their own honor, especially those captains who command a fleet of ships. There is, of course, an actual diety among the pirates of Haavermark, a skridae god known as Haeshimalia, the goddess of fertile currents full of shoals. The magma vent sacred to her is in the centre of Haavermark, and so she has been trapped in there, waranting the attacks by the skridae of The Wide Breech and The Red Tunnels. The Desert Watered With Tears The stretch of land that shelters Haavermark from the wild waters of the Wide Breech, the Desert Watered With Tears is the border between the Golden Plain and Hc'rltopotl. The proximity to this on-going war between the Yoonda and the Nygari has not gone unnoticed by Haavermark. In order to survive as an independant force from the fighting, all Yoonda and Nygari craft are attacked upon sight, and all Yoonda and Nygari that are actually in Haavermark are under constant suspicion. Construction and History The thousand ships that it took to make Haavermark were, each one, commandeered by Breechlords from the navies of Yazorah, Nyaliri-Mikano, Zavak, and the Imperial Realm. Long thought to be roaming the seas in the hands of the thieves, the leaders of the abovenamed countries were shocked when they found that their ships had instead been sunk to create a haven for the Breechlords, their crews, and kin. Breechlords Breechlords are the leaders of ships in the Wide Breech. While mostly halfbreed humans, often hailing from Scandala or Nyaliri-Mikano, many outcast Skridae can be counted among them. They have only been known to be generous to Gypsies. Breechlord Hannah Breechlord Kavant Breechlord Muri-Jan Skridae and Haavermark Though many other kingdoms claim to be at odds with Haavermark, none outright declare war upon them, as their navies would be outmatched. However, the Skridae of the Wide Breech (despite their current war on the skridae of Komonsai) and the skridae of the Red Tunnels both have officially declared war upon the Breechlords. Category:Itaedia's History Category:Anthropology Category:Politics Category:Geography Category:Skridae